The wild Headmaster of Beacon Read rewrite
by Aztez Fan
Summary: What happens when you take an elusive Wild Man from his content life in the wild and put him in charge of a school for training hormonal teenagers to fight monsters because you need to drop the job on someone else and fight evil. Let's just say beacon just got even more interesting this year./Is rewritten
1. Chapter 1

The forest was calm this time of year.

'thwack'

Far from the eyes of the kingdoms, its hard for most to make a living out in the wilds of remanet.

'thwack'

But if humans are known for one thing that has stood the test of time.

'thwack'

Humans are able to adapt to any situation if given enough time

'creaking'

and thus we see a man here in the forest coping down a tree.

He is very imposing, nearly 7 ft tall and sporting a very well toned body, not from training

But from a life of hard labour, many close calls and the defeat of many Grimm.

His hair at first may seem black but is a dark shade burgundy.

His eyes are brown and wide giving the impression that he is mistral in ancestry.

His skin is colour is odd as the shading takes a drastic change when he is in the light.

but it is without a doubt a reddish tan brown.

The man proceeded to pick up the log that has fallen down onto the floor.

He intends to bring it back to the small fort he has been building out of wood and earth.

With tall stature and imposing looks, he may seem unapproachable unless you have a death wish.

But as we look closer to his face, a gentle smile could be seen.

One filled with so much hope and wonder for this world.

A world that he himself has yet to see in its entirety and beauty.

We continue to follow this man to his destination along a path he made.

Large Palisade walls of earth that form a circle.

He walks over to a hole in the wall and places a now cleanly cut log there.

He looks over his handy work that was made in less than three days.

As he was doing this he saw that night had Fallen and a shattered moon shined is pale light down to the world.

Smiling brightly he knew this day couldn't get any better.

Because a roar of an Uras was heard from him.

The man for his for all his gentleness and patience he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at this.

"oh well, it was good while it lasted".

He grabbed his axe and turned around to see a buttload, Grimm.

Beowolves, creeps, Boarbatusks and a few Uras.

A Beowulf jumps at him with his claw outstretched.

But then with a shin of iron he cut's its arm off and as the Beowulf realised it's mistake it's is decapitated.

The man with his axe in hand then slides to the left as the Grimm began their attack.

And with that, the one-sided battle commenced

As the Beowolves charged him he cut them Down like the tree he felled. The Boar tusks fared better as they had more manoeuvrability but as they tried to ram the man he would sidestep and hit there fellow Grimm. A creep Jumped on his back but after a moment he moved his way with his back turned to a Beowulf that he was holding of and caused the Beowulf to claw not him but the creep making it fall off him confusing the Grimm. The man then proceeded to swing his axe back around and cut its arm off. After a little while, most of the Grimm was mostly cleared living only the oldest Grimm left. The man was having a difficult time here and after dodging an incoming paw of an Usas major he grasped his axe by the head and pointed the end of the shaft at the Usas. The Grimm was wondering what the human was planing before it had its shoulder blown off. The man then pulled out a new round and placed it in a hole in the top the axe. He then proceeded to swiftly execute the Grimm by cutting it in half ending its roars of pain. One after another the remaining elders of the Grimm where ended either by his the man's axe head or musket. The remaining Grimm tried one last assault to end this human that dared face them. Instead, he sidestepped one Beowulf while lobbing off the limb of the next. He then turned around and fired into the Beowulf that was now behind him. Taking advantage of his momentum he swung right upwards decapitating a creep and jumped in the air to dodge a boarbatusk moving mid-air to drop kick a Beowulf that could not get out of the way in time. As it has now been sent to the ground it heard a click and found its self-looking down the barrel of the man's axe. It did not have the chance to make a sound as its head was blown to pieces. As this was happening a large alpha Beowulf came out of nowhere and slammed into the man's side sending him into the wall of his fort and breaking it. The man used his axe to push himself off the ground. He looked at his now destroyed wall as the alpha Beowulf was running at him snarling. The calmed look of patience soon was replaced with that of annoyance. As the Beowulf was charging he saw not the waiting prepared human, but a mildly pissed off one charging at him with the axe resting on his shoulder. As they were about to cloud the man brings his axe down from his shoulder and into the head of the alpha. This slammed it to the ground and when it tried to get up it felt the axe hit its head over and over again harder each time till a loud crack and soft wet squishy sound was heard.

As the man pulled his axe out of the Alpha's head he heard a lone Beowulf roared at him and " CAN YOU JUST SHUT UPPPP!"

The young Beowulf stop roaring at that and stared at him in confusion.

"I have been living out in the wilderness for a long time and all I ever wanted was peace and quiet at what do I get s*** tons of Grimm attacking me every day!" He stayed in ager confusing the Beowulf even more.

The man pointed his axe at the ruined fort as his eye twitched "Normally something like this should be therapeutic as I'm blowing off my frustration and steam on you guys"

He then reloads his musket "But NO its the same thing every day no matter where I go!" now pointing the end of his axe at the Beowulf, his hand shaking in rage by this point.

"I'm going to say this once and ONLY once!" He said firmly "If you don't leave in the next 10 second I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you."

The Beowulf was young barely 5 years of age and only now did he seem to think about something other than attacking humans.

"ONE!" The human had just killed his entire pack along with the elder's

"TWO!" but just because they couldn't beat them doesn't mean he can't ... right?

"THREE!" okay so I have two choices here

"FOR!" I can either stay and fight

"FIVE!" and probably get killed

"SIX!" or two

"SEVEN!" run away to Live Another Day

"EIGHT!" while my instincts tell me to do the first

"NINE!" The man had now lined up his shot by now.

" _I'd rather live!"_ The Beowulf ran before the man could count to ten.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He shouted out at the patience form of the Grimm.

The man then took the time to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

After Finally calming down and gaining his smile gentle smile back he turned around to see the ruined remains of his fort's wall.

"oh well, it can be repaired" as he said that a part of the wall fell down.

Again taking a deep breath to calm himself he decided to repair his fort tomorrow morning.

Walking past the broken wall and into the keep that sat in the middle of the fort he opens the door to a room with only a table and a bed near a fireplace.

Locking the door behind him he went straight to bed.

"it's a good thing I'm not watching kid's fight monsters and judging them for it, " he said out loud "that would really suck"

Never in his life did he regret uttering any word any more than these ones.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice sunny day today and I also compleated my repairs on the fort's walls.

Yeah, most it had to be replaced but in the end, it was worth it.

but today I just can't seem to shake off the feeling that something bad going to happen.

I don't know why it's a nice calm day there's no Grimm, I pretty much cleared them all out yesterday.

I was also having a nice clean cup of water on this sunny day.

So why am I so worried.

I guess it's because of the Outburst I had last night after the battle.

I mean yeah I was angry at the Grimm for basically trashing the Fortress that I spent three days working on.

But the Way I let out my anger was unlike me.

Instead of the calm and collected voicing of my frustration at the world to my self.

I instead shouted at a Beowulf and gave it a death threat, and it worked in scaring off.

But that was just not me

I like to think of myself as a calm gentle soul that wouldn't really hurt those around him and even when he had to fight others he didn't kill them that often.

But here's the thing, I said often, as in I try my best not to kill, however, there are times I just don't have the choice to let them face judgment and must put them down.

I know where this rage comes from but it's something I don't wish to talk or think about.

I was pulled out of my musings by the fairly annoying and familiar sound of an aircraft.

 **"I swear if ironwood trying to 'recruit me" I am going to punch him in the face for real this time."** I thought bitterly.

Seriously if I had a crate of Dust for every time Ironwood has tried to 'recruit me' I would be set for life.

I grabbed my axe that was lying on the tree and walked over towards my fort.

Instead of finding a small army of robots and soldiers trying to kidnap me, I fond my self-looking at none other than the Headmaster of Beacon himself alongside with what I can only assume was his assistant.

The headmaster was the last person I wanted to meet in my life for reasons that were my own.

Now that's not to say that the Huntsman and Huntress that he trained are not good at their job, I can tell you they are amazing at their jobs I fought alongside many of them throughout my life out here.

I have a seething dislike for the man for reasons that id rather leave to my self.

But o be entirely honest it was kind of amusing to see the face of his assistant in a look of disapproval at me.

"Hello, I would have cleaned up a bit if I had been expected some company" best for me to play nice with them for now never know when they might try and pull a fast one on me.

To his credit, the headmaster's look did not seem to change "I see that you must have had Trouble lately?" he said to me.

"Yeah," I replied, "a small hoard of Grimm came over and wrecked the place." I paused to look at how well I fixed the place "It was a pain to fix but at least it doesn't look like a war zone"

The headmaster then looked as if he was going to cut to the chase."I'm not going to lie to you but I'm here for a different reason other than talk"

I rolled my eye at the response "of course you are" I then got much closer to show my full hight, but at a respectable distance as not to seem as if I'm threatening him."I'm just going to say this now, I'm not going to accept being your teacher or something alright cuz that's not what I do" it didn't seem to faze him"just want to be left alone out here and live my life in peace" then I looked him more directly this time."but we just can't have nice things now can we"

His assistant gave me a glare, most likely a warning but her Superior just smiled knowing as if he was going to give the killing blow or something.

"while that may be so," he said calmly "I'm not here I'm not here to ask you to be a teacher at my school" yes victory of me! "I'm asking you to be Headmaster of Beacon."

I just stood there trying to process what he just said.

I then started to laugh softly and then loudly.

"seriously that's what you want me, forme to be Headmaster of your school now' i said still laughing "that's what I call a good joke"

I continued to laugh until I started coughing due to a lack of air.

I was still chuckling slightly but then I noticed the face on the Headmaster that showed he was being completely serious about this.

"um I guess you're being on about this," I said dumbly "but have to"

The Headmaster, however, interrupted me."Ironwood has been after you for years now" that got my attention." He has time and again failed at caching you" where is he going with this "I have been headmaster at Beacon fall a long time and it has taken a toll on me" he said, his face taking on a solemn look. "I have seen many students come and go and much more die of many things" His eye look down at the ground." I have been stressed about everything that has happened and regret many of my choices I have made in my life." he finally looked me in the eye and what do I see.

An old man, one that has lived far too long and has seen many lives pass by, worn down by the life he has chosen or been given.

"please," he said quietly " can you accept my position as Headmaster Beacon?"

I thought long and hard about this.

This would be basically me giving up everything I've had up to this point.

A life away from everything else and the problems of kingdoms. Freedom to do what I want without restrictions and be judged not by some group of journalists, but by those I have met on my Journey out here.

But if I accept I'll have to constantly deal with children that are just barely growing into adulthood, bickering and mowing about every little thing that doesn't go right for them.

But do I want to die out here, alone with only the tales of those I have met?

I can give this old man what he wants and let him be free from his duties and live out the rest of his life in pace.

I may not like him for what he did, but I'm still a kind person and that won't change as long as I have a say in the matter.

"I hate you Ozpin," He looked at me with a raised eyebrow" and I will always hate you for what you failed to stop." I then raised my hand in front of me "but I'd be damned if did not take this burden off your shoulders" Ozpins assistant had a shocked look on her face and he himself took a moment to let what I said sink in.

He then did something that I never thought I'd see someone like him do.

He hugged me

"you don't know how much this means to me," he said calmly but I can he was barely containing his happiness. "promise me you will keep the students safe when I'm gone."

I did not respond as I was too confused to say anything I so looked to Ozpins assistant for help, but she was currently as surprised as I was.

I think what he said after getting over my shock and said "don't worry I'll take good care of them to the best of my skills." that was the truth, even if they were going to annoy the s*** out of me, but I was going to be the bast headmaster I can be.

Ozpin smiled brightly and let me go. "then let's not waste any time," he said "if you wish to come with us now take what you need"I just shook my head "I can go with you now as there's no need for me to pack"I said "I don't usually carry that much stuff with me as all I need are the clothes on my bake and axe in hand."

And with that, my life had taken a turn for better or worse.

As me, Ozpin and his assistant all got on the Bullhead Ozpin looked at me and said to me as we were taking off "I hadn't ever gotten your name"

"I'm sorry ?" I said confused "oh right I don't give my name out that often." I said sheepishly.

Ozpin smile could warm a cold winter in the kingdom of Atlas with how happy he was. "then what is your name?"

Its been a while since I said it and even longer since I have been given it.

The memory of where I was raised may still haunt me.

But it's my name and I won't be afraid to say what is mine "I am Redwood Wall, at your service "


	3. Chapter 3 New Management

Of all the things I wish in this life, wishing that this elevator could go just a little faster is one more I have added to the list. LIke really could you have at least made it go faster. Actually, now that I think about it that might be the point.

Okay so after we got to Vale Ozpin made a public announcement to every kingdom viva the CCT and announced to the world that, yes indeed he was going to retire as Headmaster. Suffice to say in all my life have I rarely seen something go from 0 to 100 so fast;

Civilians were shocked, reporters were getting in with their microphones to get what Ozpin was saying, I'm pretty sure a few Huntsman and huntresses fainted and don't get me started on the political s***storm that's about to happen as well.

Ozpin then looked at all the chaos that was happening and took his hand on his microphone and taped it to get everyone's attention.  
"I can tell how much of a change this is I really can," he said to the world "I have been Headmaster for as long as I can remember.  
"It's been Hard for me to see many of those students train at my school to fight Grimm," "it's always hard to see them die and could not stop it." That had gotten everyone's ear. "I'm not the same energetic man that had became Headmaster, far from it."

He took a deep breath of air "year after year, Student after Student and Death after Death have molded me into what I am now, in a way" he paused"have I become numb to it all, no I have a decision to make and It's why I'm stepping down as Headmaster." The crowd was silent "If you wish to meet my replacement he will show himself later this week, It has been an honour working as headmaster." After he said that reporters tried to get more about why he was stepping down, but he had already left the stage.

Now after that Ozpin sorta just disappeared, I tried to ask the Vale council as I was now Headmaster and had a seat on it. Sadly they had no idea where he was. Oh, by the way, they have little to no faith in me so there's that.

And so here I was in an elevator with my assistant Glynda Goodwitch heading up to Ozpin's, no, my Office. I'm still getting used to being Headmaster. And Ozpin probably built these elevators with the added bonus of stressing the students before talking to them.

"hay Glynda, " I said wanting to get to know her better "Didn't I say to call me miss goodwitch?" she said sternly. I looked at her "Hey I know you have worked under Ozpin for a long time and have gotten used to him. " I said "But If I'm going to being Headmaster you will have to get used to me like you got used to Ozpin for this to work." she looked at me and back at the door as the elevator rang

"We are now at your office 'Headmaster' " Glynda said putting emphasis on the Word Headmaster. I was bit miffed at her wording "okay I may be new but at least have some faith in me." I then walked past her and took a good look at my new office.

It was a large room that had a clockwork feel to it. Giant gears turned on the ceiling while also turning a small clock that was on the glass of one of the windows. The table was elevated by 4 metal legs and along the sides were studs, the biggest of which had Ozpins emblem on it. The chair was keeping to Ozpins aesthetics with it having 4 gears on the bake of it. Did I also mention that everything seems to be tinted green? Feeling the table with my hand I couldn't help but think about my life before It took this job.

Back out in the wild I never really had furniture, I was always on the move so it really was not a big priority or interest of mine. Not that I wouldn't take the time to enjoy that kind of thing when I go into villages looking for something to do. I just didn't really feel like having such a thing, it's not like good taste and fashion was going to keep me alive out in the middle of nowhere after all.

But after looking at the interior of this tower and taking a set in this, godly, chair " yes I can get used to this" I said smiling brightly. Glynda just rolled her eyes at me "can't you take this seriously Mr Wall, this is your first day as Headmaster" I was currently sitting in the chair w she said that and soon thought of something quite important."Glynda"I asked

She raised an eyebrow "what" she said clary suspicious of what I'm going to say next. Not that I can blame her, I am new here after all and just a day ago I was out in the forest like some kind of self-pitying hermit that has issues. Damn, I need to talk to people more often. "may I take a look at the budget" that caught her off guard. She probably thought I was going to ask something ridiculous, I'm not that childish.

She pulled out her scroll soon came up with the school budget and sent it to my table scroll, oh did I mention this table also comes with a built-in scroll, so I can take a look at it. Well, you look at that 10 % of the budget goes to coffee, I going to change that. With a wide grin on my face, I looked at Glynda "Hay I see that a good portion of the budget is going solely to coffee" I saw what is similar to a spark of hope in her eye. "yes indeed Ozpin was always drinking more coffee that even doctor Oobleck at time's," okay this will be fun "why do you ask?"

Grinning like a madman I said "Glynda id like to change 9% those funds to something else." I can tell this was going to be good. Also, I may have broken Miss Goodwitch with that statement, crap. After a little while, she had gained a genuine look happiness on her face. "yes that would be for the best, you can't believe how long I have tried to get Ozpin to change the budget." She said zoning out "We could get new books for the library as many of them have to be replaced or maybe some more Dust as it never hurts to be prepared,"

Time for me to give the killing blow "I want to replace it with hot cocoa" I said with a straight face. Did I mention I like messing with people, Its an old pastime of mine? Glynda's look of joy was now locked on her face as she turned her head to look at me "what?" she said in a worried and confused tone. I laughed out loud at that "I'm Joking Glynda I have a different idea for those funds." It was at that moment that I saw her aura shift. "Oh," she said with Shadows covering her eyes "and what would that be," she told holding in her Riding corp looking like she might snap it.

I now needed to save myself from my impending doom of being on the receiving end of a woman's wrath. I have seen it happen to so many others before, and id rather not get to know how it felt. "I was thinking of hiring some armed security for the school, while I doubt anyone will attack a school full of huntsman it's better that we at least have something here, even if it's not really needed," I said to her sweating nervously. The dark cloud surrounding her dissipated after I told her that. Good, I would never like to share the same fate as all those before me. All those bar fights that were caused because some guy hit on a Huntress, I can still feel the pain of how everyone got their ass's handed to them.

"well," she said now back to her default demeanour "what do you have in mind for a security force?" she was clearly interested in what I had to oddly. That is a good question, what is its that I want to do now that I'm headmaster."well I'd like to get at least 100 guard's both human and Faunus around the campus," I started with "as well as have fairly good body armour along with aura so that they can handle not only intruders and if need be the students if things go haywire." I stood up form the char and looked out the window. "We also need Janitors and construction workers to clean and rebuild this place" I can already see how I can make this place into a Fortress/school that was both aesthetically beautiful and dependable. "I have Plans Glynda, " I said to her " Lots of plans."

I must say after saying that sounded like I was preparing for a war or something. Right now its a time of peace so it might be odd to see some drastic changes like security at the school, however, things have been heating up lately so you can never be too careful. I won't let the same my first year as headmaster end because someone got assassinated or the fucking Paparazzi deciding to give us a visit.

Time moved on as it's always done's and I doing paperwork on our soon to be new students. I was mostly doing this on Auto Pilot but I found a few interesting new students, first was Weiss Schnee, she was of the family that has way too much political baggage for me to get into but a man once said 'A Schnee is never friendly to you because they're being nice, they are just expecting something from you' well that may be very judgemental it's not really that false either. The fact that a Schnee is going to Beacon instead of the more obvious choice of Atlas Academy is smelling suspiciously like a publicity stunt.

Next was Yang Xiao Long, man that's a mouth full, She is the daughter of two previous graduates of the school and has a track record of property damage and hot-headedness, I'm going to keep a close eye on her.

Third Blake Belladonna, that name sounds like it has some power to it but I don't know why. She's from outside of the kingdoms and has passed the test of getting invited here. Not much else other than that on her.

Forth Pyrrha Nikos the reigning champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. Not much to say other than I'm glad I hired security, ain't no Paparazzi getting in and out of my school.

Fifth is Nora Valkyrie and Li Ren, from what I can get they are the manifestations of the yin and the yang, as one is always moving and getting into trouble while the other is reeling their counterpart in and minimizing the damage. I may have to check on them once in a while but this seems like it can handle itself.

And finally Jaune Arc, I've actually met the Arc family on my travels when I was still a wonder. They are a good family with a good history of fighters and leaders, But this Jaune is not like his ancestors, I can tell by just taking one look at his photo that he is not ready for this alone, now I said alone because on his own he would most likely be killed on his first day. But in a team, that's something entirely different. I'll keep track of him and help him on his way.

Well, that about it then time to go to bed, god knows I'm going to need to get as much sleep as I can before the school years starts. But as I got up from my chair, I heard the sound of my the scroll ring on the table. Who could be calling me at this time? It's late at night and unless its one of the council members or the staff I don't have the slightest clue who it might be. So I answered the call with how I usually do "helo this Redwood Wall how may I help you" I then heard a voice of a man that gave me this job "Hello Redwood I can hear that you are content with your new job " my eyes widened "Ozpin?" I said "OZPIN!" I shouted this time "where the hell have you been?" I can already tell that this was something to be wary about.

"I have been enjoying the new found time I have now," he said, sounding much more relaxed than the last time we met "but that's not what I'm calling for today," I groaned at that, so he wants something now does he " of course not, what is it you want," I said to him not very keen on him asking me for something. " Do you need a space to be filled in?" he asked me. I looked at the student roster and low and behold there was an open spot, how did I miss that? "yes I do, may I ask how you know?" I asked wondering how I missed the fact that we had one space left.

"I'm still friends with my old colleagues at the school so I had just asked beforehand" Why do I feel like that's a lie. "So seeing as your one Student sort of a full roster, may I request that you invite a young but talented girl from Signal Academy" Well, on one hand, I would like to have full teams this year, on the other, this seems to be an odd request. Think on this I ask "Can you tell me her name?" I'm not just going to let anyone into my school without at least having an idea of who they are, especially if they're young. Ozpin just cryptically replied with "you will know her when you see her" wait why would he not tell me the name "wait what does that" but he ended the call before I could get more out of him.

I stood there staring at my scroll before sigh and getting up from my seat "well, hopefully, I get to see them soon, it's almost time for my first year as Headmaster." As I walked to my bedroom, I wondered who this person that Ozpin had asked me to allow into my school might be. I can already imagine that it will give me even more problems than before. "I just hope it's not someone I recognize," I thought, I don't trust Ozpin but ill roll with it, for now. That was just a few minutes before I got a call from Glynda.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rose and The Woodsman

With all the people I have in meet my life, Ruby Rose was someone I wish I had spent more time with.

I saved her from a pack of Grimm around 8 years ago when I was on Patch.

We were little ways away from her home so she and I travel for a little while, let me tell she was a bit of problem for me as she asks first If I was hunter, then how my axe worked as a musket , how I was so tall, how old I was you get the idea.

As my time with Ruby stretch longer than I anticipated my patience started to wear a little thin.

But couldn't help but smile the entire time I was with her.

Her small stature made me a Tower in comparison to her. But she a big heart and more energy than I can ever have, the way she would ask me questions about the world, get on my back so she can see higher and just make me happy to be alive was one reason why I wanted her back with her family.

I almost contemplated keeping her as a travel buddy, however, unlike me she already had a family and I was ready to fight every single Grimm killed in my life to get her back home.

Yes, that's how much I felt obligated to that little red hooded girl.

Never say I am not a kind and fair person just because I lived for 23 years in the wilds.

After 4 days we finally got to that small cabin of her's and I took that as my time to leave.

I never got to meet her family or even see them because I did not what to intrude on their reunion, but they were most likely happy that their worries were put to rest as she was safe with them again.

Now you can already guess how surprised I was when Glynda called in the middle of the night about how that same little girl stopped a Dust robbery on her own.

I just dropped my scroll before Glynda could give any more details about what had occurred and got off my bed, to the closet for my clothes.

Now I was already moving to the police station Ruby was in to get her out of the scoring she probably gets from Miss Goodwich, So far my time working with her had I taught very early that she was as stern as a b***h, but a had much calmer side to her when she was not being annoyed the s**t out of.

But in the back of my mind, I can't help but feel that Miss Rose was the girl that Ozpin had asked me to let into Beacon and if she was, why her?

After getting to the station via Bullhead drop of like a badass, I asked Glynda with my scroll if I can see Ruby.

She said yes and I started walking to the interrogation room and boy I can already tell she was already giving Ruby a hard time.

"and a slap on the wrist!" I was nearing the room when I heard the crack of her Riding Crop and the yelp of who I can only assume was Ruby "but there is someone who will like to meet you" there's my cue.

The second I walk in I can tell she was a little nervous, probably because of how tall and intimidating I am.

I stopped midway form the door to the table and looked at her. I must say other than the fact that she grew a little not much change in her appearance since I last meet her.

It was almost like time had not moved since I last saw her.

"I can still see that your silver eyes have not yet lost their joyful glow after all this time" I said to while taking a set in the comparable small chair at the table.

She looked at me in confusion before her eyes widen realization "your the tall man who saved me when I was 7!" she said in joy

I chuckled at her demeanour not much had changed since those days "Indeed I am and I must say that it came as a surprise that you stopped an armed robbery from a notorious wanted man" I held up my scroll that showed security footage of the fight. "may i ask where you learned to fight like this with a fairly large scythe, I have only seen a man named crow fight like that." man that guy was awesome to be around, downside was that he had an alcohol problem.

"OH that's my uncle he work's as a teacher at Signal." she said "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like" she started making Kung Fu noises to show how she has gotten better.

I just laughed lightly at her antics while Glynda rolled her eyes but smiled lightly.

"I can tell," I said to her "so what is the reason why your training to be such a good fighter?" I ask her

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." She said

Inside felt something tug inside me but I ignored it "So you want to fight Grimm?" I asked

"Yeah, I only have two more years left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon."Ruby said, "You see, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to Become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people." Hmm I think I remember who her sister is now, must say its a small world " My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'hay I might as well make a career out of it!" she chuckled before continuing "I mean the police are aright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really you know!"

"please Ruby breathe already," I said to her after that verbal onslaught

she did as I told her and I thought about what Ozpin said " **you will know her when you see her** " and I can tell who he means.

Why do you have to do this to me Ozpin you know I'm too kind and cant turn down your request now.

No matter how much I dislike the old Headmaster he can certainly drive hard bargain.

I looked at her and asked, " Do you know what I do now for a living Ruby?"

She looked at me "You're the new Headmaster of Beacon Academy" she then asks me " you never said your name, so what is it"

I smiled at that " Redwood Wall nice to meet you "

ruby smiled " Nice to meet you as well"

I then took on a more serious look " how much do want to go and learn at my School" I just need to be sure this is what she wants and not what Ozpin wants.

She then looked with that same glow in her eye that can recognize as someone who is determined " More than anything" she said truthfully

I took a deep breath and looked at Glynda for her input.

She can probably tell what I was thinking by the way she hmmphed at me and looked away.

"well, you're in luck I have one empty spot left and it's now yours." A so as I finished that sentence her eye widened.

I must say never have I seen someone so happy before.

After getting her out of the police station I got back to Beacon and got her onto the roster for this year's students.

I then walked around campus checking in with the guards.

I still wonder why I took this job, maybe because this is a new Adventure I am now on.

As I was now taking the elevator up I noticed that It seemed to go be able to go underneath the town, but I ignored it as it can be that Important.

I mean what are the chances that Ozpin had secret meeting's of Headmaster's under the tower, actually that doesn't really sound that far-fetched.

I'll check that out later when I have more time.

I then felt the tug from inside again, I can already tell that the First day of the School year is going to be an irritating one for sure.

I before I got to bed I looked at my axe, more specifically the emblem on it.

I sign at the memory it brought, but as always its a past I don't want to unearth.

I place the axe back down and get into bed for the night.

I hope that this year goes smoothly, but like I said 'we can't always have nice things now can we'.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories of old and new

Todays the day I can now officially consider myself Headmaster.

Now the students how not yet gotten here so let me tell you about what has been changed.

Before I got here there was a modest staff of 30 at the school, now after my changes, there is now 235.

Turns out having a security force, a crew of Pilots while also getting janitors, builders, Chefs, mechanics and whatnot added up pretty fast.

Its good thing I was born with a knack at crafting things from scratch because all the stuff for the security like armour and weapons was not something that would normally be bought with the kind of budget we had so I had to build all that myself.

Okay I'll admit I may or may not have scrounge up some stuff from the Vale military that was retired after the Great War all right, but really it was just Gathering dust in those armouries that the Defense Forces don't really use anyway so I don't think the Council will be that mad that I took them for my staff.

Don't worry I didn't take that much from there, I made most of the stuff for my staff myself.

All I took was some slightly out-of-date Artillery, a few Aircraft, half the ammo stores, lot's of spare parts and some old prototype robot's that did not get to see the light of day.

The robots themselves I reinforced so they can be used for training by the students.

They are now able to pretty much take any kind of beating from a Huntsman and come out intact, don't believe me, well I tested out there durability by basically setting off a bomb with enough Dust kill an adult Goliath in front of it.

Glynda still has not forgiven me for the clean up that had to do afterwards but after digging in the rubble, well its limbs were blown off it but all in all, it was repairable without replacing too much.

Also, I put walls, actual walls around the school, the aesthetic is still there but at the very least nothing is going to get to those large archways.

Again how did I test the walls, by having Professor Port capture a deathstalker so I can have it ram into them to see how long they last.

In hindsight, it sounded like a good idea, but in practice, it wasn't really that smart of me.

But lo and behold Professor Port still did it, and it promptly went towards The City of Vale.

It was up to the Security staff at that point to put it down as most of the Professors where not there at the time, however, the wall held and the security prove themselves competent at their job.

So not only did we get new wall but the guard's got a rase aswell.

At some point, Glynda finally got annoyed at my Antics and decide to talk to me directly.

I was in the newly renovated Library, it was rebuilt because the increase in staff meant more space was needed for them, I was reading some books.

At some point in my reading, I found something that I wish I didn't.

I know I can't keep secrets forever so I'll tell you this, the book was about the expansion into the Northwestern continent and how it prospered until thousands of Grimm came from the scorched lands further north.

The settlements fell one by one until only the native peplos of the land remained as unlike the settlers, they have been living there for hundreds if not thousands of years so had adapted to those periods of Grimm incursion.

I continue to read until I came across a page with the emblem of this lost Kingdom, an Eagle of great size eating a king Taijitu in the middle of a great lake with vultures flying overhead.

I was about to take the book with me as I did not feel comfortable reading it in the library when Glynda interrupted me.

" Glynda,"I told her holding the book behind my back" I'm not in a good mood right now so can this be put off for later?"I asked.

But she was not having and looked sternly at me "NO it can not, I have had enough of your ridiculousness" she said angrily "While your changes have improved things you have endangered many people at the same time with your idea of safety." oh hell I may had crossed a line with her.

I looked at Miss Goodwicth after taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and said "Really so what actions have I done to Warrant such blame" I said just wanting to get this out of the way so I can go read this book in peace.

she then looked at me blankly and said " That time when you used a Dust bomb that can kill a Goliath to test a training bot,"

The scene changes to a warehouse with a bulky Robot with an explosive shell on its back.

I was smiling and said to Glynda after pressing a button "this should tell us how durable it is right Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda looked over at the bot and her eyes widened "Mr Redwood what did you use as the explosive for this test" she said nervously

I thought for a moment and replied "I don't know I just grabbed the largest artillery shell I could find from the stuff I got" I said looking at the timer.

She then told me "then you should know that shell has enough power to kill a Goliath, and may I remind you that we are standing in the blast radius." she said sternly.

I looked at her with a blank expression and looked back at the time to see that we had 15 seconds to run out of harm's way "oh s**t" I had said calmly.

Glynda just facepalmed and we hightailed it out of there before for the bomb would explode.

Back to the present, I said rather sarcastically "well that was in a controlled environment" while rolling my eyes as I said so.

But in truth, I really should pay more attention to what I'm doing more often though.

She then told me "Oh and the time you somehow stole a good amount of government property"

Back in a Warehouse, a group of police officers are looking at a rather large empty space on the fool of a room "I'm not sure who the hell pulled this off," he said smoking a cigarette"but I'm not even mad this is just impressive" the detective said to his colleagues.

One officer just shook his head "I'm not paid enough for this kind of s**t" just so you know, what occupied the empty space was 25 anti-Grimm guns that each weighted 2,210 kg, that's not counting the fact that the thief also made off with half the ammo stores along with most of Armory as well as some prototype Robots supposedly in one night with stole aircraft that could not have possibly held that amount of material

Now back at Beacon, I was smiling sheepishly at that memory " hay I asked permission to do that from the Council" but then mumbled, "at least after I took everything I needed."

Glynde pretended not to hear that and finally said " oh and remember the deathstalker incident" she said her eye now twitching.

We can now see a Deathstalker going on a rampage trying to get out of Beacon and into Vale while the Security force Is pouring ridiculous amounts of firepower into it as to kill the Grimm before it gets out.

One guard jumped out of the way of its stinger as he fires at its eyes"I think we can agree where all going to ask for a raise and," he is interrupted by an artillery shell hitting the ground next to the Grimm as it misses them both "gods Dammit how much does it take to kill this thing!" he shouted in his radio.

In the library I just had a tired look on my face " ok first off, Port was supposed to be watching it and two the guards took care of it and are more content than ever"I just really needed to get out of this conversation as I was getting slightly annoyed.

Glynda then shouted " What about the fact you flew into Vale on top of a Griffin," she was angry, I could tell as there was literally steam coming off her head "in public, without even warning anyone!"

The day was fine, the citizens of Vale were content with their lives, while yes their where the dust robber's as well as rumours of a White Fang cell int eh city, but this day was just too peaceful to worry about that.

"HELL YEAY!" because of loud screeching as well as yelling had broken the silence.

As people looked up they saw something they could not believe.

Everone looked on in confusing or ran off in fear as the new Headmaster was riding on top of a Griffin which I must tell you is a very rare and dangerous Grimm that Redwood was riding like one would a horse.

I tried to respond but no words would come out of my mouth as I had no good excuse for that.

She then got in my face, or as best as she could I was nearly 7 feet tall after all and said: "I have tried getting used to your actions as best I can, but can you just tone down the insanity will you!"

I just pulled my head closer to hers with a more serious look that I normally have" Glynda I know that have been somewhat," I paused to think of the right word "unpredictable in my decisions "

She just pulled her back head shaking it while saying "that is an understatement"

I then said rather loudly " But my decisions have done much more good, evil so can you just trust me!"

We both went into a staring contest for some time, then Glynda closed her eyes and laughed a little "That was something that Ozpin would say," she said "just a lot calmer and less rage." she adds with a small grin.

I just pull my head back up in surprise " Oh really now,"I said, now back to my usual self " do I look like an old and wise wizard to you?" I said jokingly.

We both stopped and thought about what I'd look like as a wizard for a moment before laughed together.

After a while later we stopped and we both looked at each other, happy with the conversation turned out in the end.

It was a nice moment, but we can't have nice things "now Kiss," because someone was inside the library with us.

We both looked to the side to see one of the guard's with his scroll out in his hand on record" oh come on just do it already" he wined.

I and Glynda just both looked at each other blankly and agreed on what we should do with this guy.

Dr Obblec would come in later and find us looking at a book and scroll respectively as well as the guard passed out cold on the floor.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and asked: "Oh my what happened to this poor man?"

We both replied with " He slipped" and the good Doctor just took our word for it and put the guard in the medical bay not asking any further questions that might harm him in the long run.

Now that I look back at it all, I must say that ever since I took this job as Headmaster I've had more things happen to me than I usually do.

And you know what, I don't regret one moment of it.

The Students have now arrived at the school and I feel the same tug as form before, the tugging is my gut instinct basically telling me something bad going to happen.

I just sit down in my cair and look at the mob of kids walking to the school while the guards make sure no one tries anything funny on the first day.

Taking a sip of my Hot Cocoa I get the distinct feeling that this year as Headmaster is going to be very interesting.

My mood is then greatly diminished as I hear an explosion from outside.

I take a deep breathe as I can feel my annoyance rasing, I have got to stop jinxing myself.

I then remember that there is still something under the tower I was in, I just groaned and dropped my head on the table and started to walk towards the Auditorium.


	6. Character Bio Redwood Wall

Character name: Redwood Wall

Age:31

Occupation: Headmaster of Beacon

Family members and/or significant others: Does not say

Personality traits: Kind, calm, easily irritated but good at hiding it, when in great distress is prone to rage.

Character history: Not much is known about where he was born, however, Redwood said that he was born somewhere in the Northwestern continent. He greatly avoids any talk of his early life as it brings up bad memories. However, he has stated that he was already 5 feet and a half tall at the age of 6.

At some point in time, he ended up in a Tavern holding an axe and eyes that seemed to hold little to no hope. Later he would leave the Town after they found out his true age, which was 8 and he ran off to live on his own for the next 23 years. He was always intimidating to those he meets but his kind demeanour and Aura always made others around him feel safe in his presence.

After many exploits and Run-ins with Hunters, General Ironwood attempted to recruit him. However, Ironwood always failed as Redwood just want to be left alone. He would outsmart the General and his men or beat them in battle in order to stay free of what he called 'a conformist military structure'.

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, a man that Redwood blames for some tragedy that happened sometime in his years as a child, most likely the reason for his refusal to talk about his childhood and repressed rage. After Ozpin convinced him though he became Headmaster of Beacon which is his current occupation.

Level of education: While he may have lived out most of his life on his own away from the kingdoms he was greatly gifted in reading and understanding of any book he could get his hands on. His problem-solving skills are, let's say blunt but no less effective. In all, he is a natural and mostly learned what he knows from what he has read and seen, but is by no means a master.

Physical traits: At 6f 11, nearly 7 feet, he is a giant among man and with a body forged by the life he has lived. His Hair is a Dark burgundy. His skin is a lighter shade of reddish brown. His aura is a reddish brown Hue like that of his namesake.

Semblance: While he has not said what it is himself, he seems to have a good amount charisma and can see how someone feels by looking at their aura. His aura also can, for a lack of a better word, ' rub off on others' making them feel how he : A large Axe 7 feet and 6 inches in length that can be loaded with a single dust round like an arquebus. On the Axe an engraving of an Eagle of great size eating a king Taijitu in the middle of a great lake with vultures flying overhead.

Biggest motivator: To help anyone who needs it, as well as learn as much as he can form the world.

Biggest fear: He fears the day that someone finds his find his greatest possession and trying to use it for their own need and he cant do anything to stop them.

Things he likes: Crafting and Building, outdoors, helping others and to some extent giving advice.

Things he dislikes: Ozpin, Grimm, Atlas, Asked about his place of birth or anything related to it.


	7. Chapter 6 New Day Old Problems

While Redwood was getting over to the Auditorium, we can see Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc have now walked into its doors, after asking directions from one of the Security staff.

As they marvelled at the room Ruby's sister Yang calls her over leaving a disheartened Jaune behind.

Yang asked Ruby "How your first day going, little sister." Ruby was not in a good mood however and replied with "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded"

Yang not understanding that her sister really meant said:"Yikes, meltdown already?" Ruby turned to Yang with an arm raised " No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, there was a fire and I think some ice."

Yang just leaned in closer to her sister "Are you being sarcastic?" she asked with a smile.

Ruby just scoffed "ugg I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, then I exploded and she yelled at me again, soon security arrived and I just felt really bad and I just wished she would stop yelling at me!" unfortunately for Ruby the 'crabby girl' whose name is Weiss was behind her.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted at Ruby "Oh god its happing again" Ruby said jumping into her sister's arms.

"You lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff, and don't get me started on how the security could have just reported us to the Headmaster and got us expelled before even the first day!" Weiss said angrily.

Yang just looked at her sister "Oh my God, you really did explode." Ruby got out of her big sis's arms and said" It was an accident!" and got a flyer put in front of her face.

" The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product, Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Ruby just looked at Weiss having not caught any of that.

Weis then said "You really want to start making things up to me?" she asked.

"absolutely!" and she was given the fryer and got a cold reply" Read this and don't ever Speak to me again."

Yang seeing the trouble that her sis was in said" Look, um, It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!" she then continued with "Why don't you just start over and try to be Friends, okay?" she asked.

Ruby was happy with that idea and introduced herself. Sadly being cold runs in Weiss's family and she promptly joking about all the things they could do together.

Ruby the being naive girl she was asked if she really meant it, coldly Weiss said "NO."

Ruby just defaulted now in mild sadness, but this was soon interrupted.

"Hello!" everyone turns their attention to the stage where the headmaster was at.

In all honesty, this was some of the students first time actually seen Redwood Wall, and he mostly surpassed most of their expectations.

"I can see that all of you have now made it," Redwood said, "even after the explosion that happened earlier" Ruby shrunk a little as Wiess glared at her "now here you are at the Academy having finally gotten your way here through whatever methods you have done."

He looked at the crowd of Students with a smile. "At this school, you will use the skills you have and Mastery of your craft to fight monsters " his smiled grow "and School work to climb the ranks and become Fullfledged Hunstmen and Huntresses." He then said more loudly with a full smile on his face "to defend those who cannot defend themselves from the beasts beyond our walls"

The mood of the students was high, that would change with what he said next.

"But as it is now, you are all just whiny children still growing into adulthood to me," he said with a disappointed face.

The students were confused and some felt insulted.

"I will not lie, I can just not see most of you being Hunters, now before you start saying I don't know what it means to be one." he took a deep breath "I have lived most of my life at odds with death and I have seen many hunters both young and old." "It was not Superior knowledge, better training or Advanced weapons that got us through our darkest moments," Redwood said to them thinking back to every Huntsmen and Huntress he had met in my life. "But the experienced we had gained throughout our life and the bond's that held us together" "At this school, we may be able to give you the tools to be great, the knowledge you seek and the training you need." He then had felt a cold feeling come over him that seemed to fill the room as well. "But what happens to you next is what matters the most in the end" he then walked as Glynda walked over to the mic "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready you are dismissed"

Yang then said to her sister "He seemed to, um I don't know exude some kind of cold feeling or something at the end." Ruby replied with "I could tell, it's like the room lost its warmth suddenly at the end there."

Soon Jaune said to them "I'm a natural Blond, you know!" Weiss just facepalmed.

.

.

.

Redwood was sitting back in the office with his axe on the table, staring at the emblem on its head and comparing it to the one in the book he found.

He has had this book for a while now and only now did he finally see the truth.

It was what he feared, they were identical, right down to the last detail.

This Book was of his home.

One that was now gone.

He tried not to remember his home, it was too painful to think about.

He tried to forgive Ozpin, wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt.

But no matter how he looked at it, how he remembered it.

It always ends the same way.

And no amount of apologies or forgiveness will bring them back.

He placed the book closed on the table and picked up his axe to go to sleep.

But instead of going to bed he sat on it as he placed his hands on his face and cried.

He can remember his home and how there were happy, how he would walk up to Grimm to say hello and they would not bat an eye, how he was taller than most of the kids his age, how he had a family in every person that lived in his life.

He would be fascinated with the world and how it worked.

How Ozpin came to make a speech, which he drank every little word into his brain, how he told everyone at home how he will be a Huntsman one day at Beacon.

How the Headmaster left and the mood of his home changed.

And just 4 days after Ozpin left, the Grimm came to tear away his life away.

How he cried alone as the Grimm clawed at the door asking for help from the guards of his home, for the man who fought the Grimm, for his family for someone!

But no one came and as the door was about to break, he grabbed the axe that was with him.

And swang at the paw that broke through the door.

He then in a rage stood up suddenly grabbing his axe and slammed it into the wall shattering it.

He looked in surprise at what he did and after calming himself down went to fixing the wall.

After some time it was like it was never broken in the first place.

"if only I can do the same for myself," he told himself and placed his axe at the side of his bed and went to sleep and dreamed of when his home was gone.

When he first experienced the power of his aura.

When the mind of the boy who was of pure joy was replaced by a beast of rage and for the first time in his life.

He felt alone, in the cold, in the dark, without a home.


	8. Chapter 7 Initiation Part 1

.The sun was shining over Beacon and the day has just begun.

The Giant known as Redwood had now just rolled out of his bed, then stood up and did his morning routine.

First, he went to his closet to grab his clothes as he went to take a shower.

In the shower, he thought about the mental breakdown he had last night and was happy he was alone when that happened.

He used to have them a lot back when he was alone in the wild, but now that he had something to distract him from his bad memories he's been doing much better.

But he guessed it just a matter of time until it happened again.

After while in the shower, he remembered how it was nice to have things like warm water and soap.

So he got out of the shower and dried himself off before putting on his clothes.

He did this to maximise his time as back in the wild he needs to be fast with pretty much everything.

Walking out of his room fully dressed and axe resting on his shoulder he went to get breakfast.

Now as he walked into the dining hall he saw the patient Ren and energetic Nora sitting at a table.

"Right what was I thinking?" Nora said with a pancake in the mouth "But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." she then inhaled the pancake and raised her finger in the air" Oh, we should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together!" she said " What if we bribe the Headmaster?" wait what? "No, that won't work he has the school."

Ok just so you know I will take a bribe if I think it won't case to much harm.

Besides if it was these two, I'll take it as to minimize damages.

As Nora continues to talk to her friend I walk to get a meal.

I get a large breakfast of 10 pancakes, 10 strips of bacon, 5 sausage links, scrambled eggs, a Muffin and 3 cartons of orange juice.

Don't look at me like that I'm a big man so I need an equally big meal for the day.

Once I'm done with my food go and return the book I took back to the library.

So Its almost time For the student's initiation, so I go to the cliff side and see launching pad's.

by the way, when I first heard of what Ozpin dose to get students into initiation I just laughed.

Now I get the satisfaction of watching people get launched into a forest filled with Grimm.

But now that I think about it, it kind of sounds like a horrible person.

But I'm not, this is just how it has to be.

Now here I am with the students lined up in front of me and Glynda ready for battle, except Jaune, he's not ready for anything.

Alright, speech time "I see you're already now for initiation and I can tell that you're just waiting to get in there and fight the monsters," I said," Today is the day we will If you have what it takes to be Hunters."

Glynda spoke next "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." she said "Each of you will be given teammates ... today." Glynda stated bluntly.

I heard Ruby sound a little scared at that but ignored it "the teams that you will get today will be formed depending on what you do and who you meet during initiation, so id recommend you find someone you know." I heard Ruby wine again and decided to end this now "With this in mind I will now tell you that for the next four years these Partners will be with you, and you gain your partner by making eye contact on the ground." I said "No take backs"

I saw that Ruby was not happy with that.

I then hear Nora tell Ren "See, I told you!'

"Once you have found a partner you will need to go to some ruins in the in the northern end of Forest, there you will find a chess piece which you must collect and come back with." Oh, what I forget to say something "remember that there are lots of Grimm down there and they're very feisty, so I'd watch my back if I were you or you'll become Grimm chow." I said darkly.

Jaune whimpered, most likely realizing how screwed he was.

"During this, we will check your combat stats and your leadership skills while you're in initiation." I then looked at them in the eye "be warned, however, unless there is something in the forest that we know you cannot handle, we will not intervene" Jaune himself felt nervous at that. "Once you have gotten the chess piece, you are to return here and you will be graded appropriately from your actions in this test."

I then looked at them all and said "speak your questions now or forever hold them" Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir I got a question." he said worriedly

I just took in a deep breath at the fact that he's now going to embarrass himself "Yes Mr Ark what is it "So, how are we going to get to the forest from up here" he asked, "are you, like dropping us off or something?"

I just looked at him and said: "No, you will be launched at high speeds into the forest." I then motion for Glynda to start launching the students "Now everyone get ready for launch!" I shouted.

As students got launched into the forest Jaune spook up again" So will you give us" I interrupted him "You will have to find your own way to land" soon Nora was Sent fly "Oh, I see" John said as Yang pulled out some sunglasses.

"Jaune if you need an idea of how to land, just pull out your sword and stab it into a tree or something before you hit the ground," I said to Jaune not wanting to watch him fail too badly.

Jaune did as he was told, pulling out his sword and held it out in front of him" so I just hold it like this and hope I hit something" but he was soon launched as well, screaming in dismay all the while.

As I watched them fly through the air, I could not help but feel amused at what I was doing.

"this must be what Ozpin felt," I thought.

I may not like him but man he knows what entertainment is.

As I was watching I saw Glynda look disapprovingly at me "what?" I asked.

She just smiled and said "You claim to be a nice person, but you take some satisfaction in other people's misfortune"

I looked at her in surprise " was that a joke?" I asked.

She just smiled more and looked back at her scroll.

Well, that was odd, but this is a new day for me things are going to be weird.

I really hope that the kids have what it takes and I not just sending them to die.

Ha, what I saying, every one of them, except Jaune, is ready for this.

They will be fine.

* * *

 **Hi, it's me.**

 **I must say its nice to finally have something to correct my spelling for me now.**

 **I got Grammarly this week and you can tell it has helped a lot in improving my spelling.**

 **Now id like to say that if you want me to answers some questions regarding my story just leave a review, you can do so at the bottom of the page.**

 **Sincerely  
**

 **Adan Fuentes  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Initiation Part 2

The emerald forest, a beautiful and hostile sea of green.

The skies are quiet and peaceful, with a young Crow flying through the sky overhead.

It is good that such peace can be found.

"Birdy no!" if it weren't for the initiation that was happening today.

Rest in peace Crow, you will be missed.

As that was happening I, Redwood Wall, can see the initiates land in their own unique ways.

Ruby was slowing her fall using the recoil of her rifle before switching her weapon into its scythe mode so that she can swing around a branch.

Weiss was using her glyphs in order to create Stepping Stones.

Ren spined midair and carved around a tree down to the bottom.

However the most flashy was Yang's method as she used her gauntlets to propel herself faster, then she went through trees before jumping from each one down to the floor.

Pyrrha was just smashing into trees with her shield before landing on a branch and looking around with her rifle.

Jaune was having a bad time, even though I told him how to land he was having a hard time reorienting himself mid-air to use his sword.

Luckily for him, Pyrrha was here and transform her rifle into a javelin.

She then aimed and fired at Jaune, catching him by his hood and pinning him to a tree.

Jaune thanked Pyrrha and she replied with an apology.

All in all, it was a good start, even if Jaune seems to be the worlds punching bag for some reason.

I decided to look at Ruby and, she was looking for her sister at the moment.

It was at this moment in time, I wonder how she will work without her sister.

First, there was Jaune, he was good natured and fairly smart, he was however not at all ready for combat.

Next was Blake calm, collected, well read and very useful in a fight, however, Ruby's personality did not really meld well with Blakes.

What about Pyrrha, very good at pretty much everything, also their personalities melted very well, the only downside I can see was that ruby will be overshadowed unintentionally by the rest of the school.

I'm not even going to go into Nora or Ren as they seen to be sticking together no matter what.

Ok, that only leaves... Weiss Schnee, I don't even need to tell you how badly that will end because, lo and behold they have made eye contact.

At first, things seem fine, then Weiss walks off, leaving a dishearted Ruby behind.

But never fear, Jaune is here to show that Ruby is her partner no matter what she wants.

Jaune is happy that someone is here and maybe can help him, but Weiss walks back to ruby.

Weiss then grabs Ruby by her hood and says "by no means does this make us friends" clearly not happy with what she got.

Ruby was just happy Weiss came back.

Jaune sadly was still stuck in a tree.

Fortunately for him, Pyrrha was nearby, so not only will he get down but he now has a partner that will hopefully keep him alive.

Weiss was still not happy with the fact that Ruby was here And told her "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow."I had to scoff at that, she then said: "I swear if I get a bad grade because of your" but Ruby interrupted Weiss with her semblance, confusing the heiress while doing an adorable puppy impression.

"I'm not slow, see?" we can see that "You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said to Wiess who was still wondering how Ruby got in front of her so fast. Ruby, however, had some things to say to" Wiess, just because I don't' exactly know how to deal with people Doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." well she is the daughter of two previous graduates of a school so she knows this stuff " Ruby then slides over and puts her hand on a cynical Wiess's shoulder "You'er about to see a whole Different side of me today, Weiss!" she then goss on a tangent about how Weiss will be so amazed by her by the end of the day, a part of is doutfull of that, but if there is one person other than myself who can melt this icicle of Famly issues it's her.

Yeah didn't think I knew how Wiess was allowed to go here by her father.

Like I mean seriously, forcing his own daughter to fight a giant Suit of possessed armour in order to get out of your own home and go to school.

If that doesn't say anything about the Schnee family I don't know what does.

Ruby then runs off leaving Wiess alone, in the middle of a forest, a forest teeming with Grimm.

Yeah, as Wiess was calling out for Ruby a pack of Beowolves come out of the bushes lead by an alpha Beowulf.

This could get ugly.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, I can see Yang wandering around looking for other students so she can pair up.

So far she had little luck, well she did find some Grimm to fight so she's not going to be bored anytime soon.

After asking them sarcastically where if they have seen her sister they battled, with Yang dodging the first attacks, form the grim and... oh s**t is that a piece of hair I see.

Well, those Gimm are dead, Yang is not happy and goes full beast mode on their ass and completely annihilates one of them in an epic combo attack.

Man, that was cool to watch this is good entertainment, what someone can die, No that won't happen.

As Yang is going to fight the next Grimm that had decided it was a good idea to get in her way. It then was swiftly and anti-climactically ended by Blake Belladonna who looked at Yang with a smug smile, Okay now I remember why I know that name.

During my travels I meet a Faunus family by the same last name living in Menagerie, they were having Grimm troubles and needed help clearing them out so I was happy to do it for them.

They were at first a little sceptical of my reasoning for helping them. But after I cleared the Grimm out, I just said my goodbyes and went on my way.

I also remember them saying that they had a child at some point that they missed greatly, I'm going to have to take a look into that later.

After Yang and Blake paired up I looked back to Weiss to see her Doing things by the book.

I hate we people do things like that, yes it's helpful when you need it, but to base your life around that is not healthy.

From what I can see she was well taught in the art of fencing. Wiess then saw an opening and went for it, sadly Ruby took that moment to attack the Grimm and Wiess was caught by surprise, shooting her fire Dust in the opposite direction sting the forest on fire.

The Grimm then swiped Ruby into her partner. I just watched in shame at how badly they worked together as they argued.

Ruby was about to fight the Grimm switching out her ammunition, however, Wiess pulled Ruby out of there as the Grimm were set on fire.

My Gods that did not end very well, after ran off Ruby Said "What was that?" she said to Wiess" That should've been easy" yeah it should have been easy, but you just had to get paired up with someone who you could not work with properly.

Wiess then argued "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on Fire" well if you had been more perceptive to where your partner was, maybe you wouldn't have done so.

Ruby then scoffed and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Oh, here we go. Weiss then stated "I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter" I totally agree with Wiess that Ruby should have told her that she was going to attack, but you yourself did not even take the time to know where your printer ones and tell her that you were going to do so. Ruby said "Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a Fight, I'm just fine on my own" Well to be fair that was not an ideal situation for you two to work together. Then Wiess said something that made somewhat peeved "Well, Congratulation on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." I don't even know what to say about that, Ruby deserves to go to this school as much as you do okay, also stop with the sarcasm already.

Ruby was mad at that and took her frustration out on a tree.

It was then I saw a Nevermove feather fall to the floor, that's not foreboding at all.

Well after that nonsense I checked on Jaune and Pyrrha.

Only to see Jaune get hit by a branch and... wait why does he not have aura yet.

Dammit, Julius, you had one job, I know you didn't what your son to be a fighter, but come on at very least activate his aura.

Pyrrha soon noticed that he was hurt and asked why he did not have an aura, Jaune tried to play it off but Pyrrha soon told him what aura was and what it meant for us as beings with a soul to have it.

Aswell as why we battle the Monsters that lack such a thing.

To save you some time, In short, the darkness of the world wishes to take the light for it does not have one its self. The creatures of Grimm are beings that hunt for this light by searching for the negative emotions that we emit.

everything cannot be without Darkness same with the light, as for all the light that hits us there's always a shadow behind us.

One can not live without both and do so will be seeing the world in two halves instead of shades of grey.

After Pyrrha told him this she helped him activate his aura saying "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"

Holy s**t that's a lot of aura, never say the Arc family is weak I tell yay, and this kid proves it.

I then check one of the other students to that Ren has single-handedly taken down a king taijitu.

Okay was not expecting that, but he does look exhausted so I give him a B- for not focusing on a stamina more.

Interesting Nora was inside a tree nearby and hangs upsidedown form it making an odd noise.

Ren just smiles and says "I still don't think that's what sloth sounds like." well I did meet a Large ground sloth, let me tell you they are bad ass taking on 30 Beowolves at once, with garut deep roarsof assuman

I just made my self-sad now as that particular animal lives in my old homeland.

My spirits were lifted however when Nora booped Ren on the nose.

So far everything is going well, Glynda walks up to me and says "Our last pair has been Formed, sir." she said to me.

I then look at her and said "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren I know, I just saw" she just then told me how Ren and Nora's cant get along, I just laughed at that. She looked at me with a stern face and continues "Well He's probably better off than Ms Nikos" I raised an eyebrow at that "why would that be?" I asked.

Glynda then said "I still dont know why you let him stay here even after finding out his transcipts were forged!" oh yeah did do that, I allso changed his transcripts to more accurately show who he was, yeah I'm a sly man like that. "well the boy has a lot to learn, but give him time and he should adjust to the circumstances" I said "besides he's more of a leader than a fighter" Glynda looked at me "so you alreay have decided to make him a team leader" she said to me.

"why yes I have why do you ask?" I said to her. I heard her mumble some about just like Ozpin and continued "At the Current pace they're going, they should reach the temple within a few minutes." she then told me "Also may I ask why you choose chess pieces?" she asked.

I just told her "I guess it just felt appropriate to do so" she then walked off as I was looking at Ruby and Wiess.

I just hope this does does not go downhill very fast.

* * *

 **Wait until next time to see how fast things go downhill.**

 **I have to tell you now that updates of the story will be slower now that I'm going to school starting tomorrow.**

 **Don't worry this fic won't die, ill just have to do this on the week end's is I can squeeze this in with my school work.**

 **As always please leave a review down at the bottom it always helps.  
**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan fuentes.**


	10. Land of The Feathered Dragon

As old and mysterious as the Grimm themselves, the Northen content has been colonized and abandoned many times by all who dare.

It was said in legends that humans used to brave the high seas riding great icebergs to get to this content or that a women with White skin lost a bet to a Golden Eagle to allow humans to have some land to call their own, however, while many have travelled to this land it is without a doubt that the first humans to settle and call the land home are the Sangre Despellejada or "Blood Skinned" that while are mostly nomadic had one permanent settlement which they all universally called home.

The City of Tenochtitlan was a grand and old city, bigger than any other in the world. The population of the City at one point had over 10 million people spread across the borders of the city, almost 1% of the population of remanet. In the centre of the city, the Keep/ Temple lay on top of the Sacred Island where the Itzcuauhtli lay protected after its supposed transformation into a Talisman of obsidian. It can not be stated how much the Sangre Despellejada would sacrifice to keep the Talisman safe, for it is said to ward off Grimm and make them avoid entering the City.

However, the ever-expanding interests of the other Kingdoms had them periodically colonize the continent for resources and living space. At some point, do to the fact that Tenochtitlan was already a well-built city and defendable, it was attacked and besieged many times, but each was beaten back do to the absolute refusal of the native people to be under foreign Rule and the Grimm that lie in the scorched lands that would oddly attack the besieging army, but leave the defenders or relief armies alone.  
So it was not until almost 400 years ago that the Kingdom of Mantle, with funding from the Schnee trading company, sent an expedition to conquer the city.

For the next 10 years, the siege would continue, with their Cannon and rifles as well as powerful aura users they could push through the layers of the heavily defended city. This was until only the main keep that lay on the sacred lake remained defiant. The Mantle army then sent an Envoy to the remaining defenders, the Mantles demanded that the remaining defenders surrender, that all those that still live in the city become subservient to the kingdom of Mantel and finally that the Dust mines along with the Itzcuauhtli Talisman be handed over to Mantle and the Schnee Trading company.

The Envoy would have his head returned in a small bout with a piece of paper that said: "we killed your scout, now send your messenger." Outraged the Mantel army bombarded the Keep for the rest of the summer and into autumn until only one defender remained. When the strongest aura users went into the keep they fond the last warrior wearing the Talisman. Out of the 501 men who would fight for the Itzcuauhtli, only 20 would come out alive.

The Temple of Tenochtitlan  
The battle was now done, only the Sargeant and his Men at Arms were left and around them were the bodies of there fellow soldiers, including all of the elite "Ritter des Atlas". In the front of them is the somehow still breathing member of the "Santos Guerreros de Itzcuauhtli" the warrior fought more like a Grimm than a man, still the fact they were still alive was nothing but reassuring. The remaining soldiers and their Sargeant stiffen when the Warrior stood up on to his feet, his eyes still bloodshot with rage and his body twitching with adrenalin. However the frenzied man they fought earlier looked at them and to their surprises, his eyes went back to normal with his body seeming to go still. The Warrior took one step forward, causing the Sargeant and his Man at Arms to raise their weapons, fear still instilled in their eyes from the carnage this man, no, Demon in the skin of one had caused.

The Warrior

The invaders were almost all dead he just needed to. He then started to sway from side to side" somethings not right" the Warrior thought as he felt weaker, his head doesn't feel right and he can't seem to see straight. He thinks one of the invaders are saying something to him "H...ar... rig.." he can't seem to hear them, the light of the room seemed to dim a little now, he needs to get to the Altar. As the Warrior walked back the Invaders walk forward with each step he takes until he feels the stairs. The Warrior then collapses on to the stairs back first, he can see it now, they lost, lost it all. He smiles "at least, they cant take, more than they already have." His last thought was of the fate of his people and the Talisman. His breathing has now stopped, the light is now fading and he welcomes it, for he can now rest as his duty is done.

The Sargent

"is it over." the Sargeant looked to his left to see a young man in blooded cloth and his plate armour slashed open" is it dead?" he asked. The Sargeant walked toward the Warrior that lay still on the stairs of the Altar and nervously pokes the body with his sword. With a sigh of relief he said "Its dead." his men look at him with wide eyes "Its now dead" one man falls to the ground gasping for air that he did not know he needed, one by one his men ether breath out in relief or lie down to rest their aching bodies. The Sargeant just looks at the now dead Warrior, he felt unnerved as on its face was a smile that was all too human for something that was anything but. In all his life he had fought many foes the but only two reminded him of this monster they were, the Faunus berserkers of Velcro and a Demon of darkness. But even that was nothing compared to what this Warrior did. He can remember when they first walked in and asked its surrender, telling the Warrior to lay down his arms. However, when he refused to do so the Ritter des Atlas stepped in to kill the Warrior and take the Amulet but before they could get close, the man screamed out a cry of rage in his language and threw his spear, impaling one man before going on a rampage. The swipes of his blade, the stabs of his black spear and the crushing blows of his club along with the occasional blasts from his stolen rifle was nothing short of terrifying and after on hour, their number had dwindled to only the men he had left, with blood, limbs, organs and smashed bones that remind of the 500 proud men that came into the temple. He still sees clearly how he grabbed one of the Ritter and slammed his sword it into the Ritter's head over and over until the man's Aura broke, he then gathered aura in his hand pouring it into his sword and cutting the Ritter's head in two.

The Sargeant then noticed that the Talisman, the amulet that had cost so many lives, lay strung around the Warriors neck. He then with a shaking hand took the Talisman of its neck, he would not know the importance of such an item, but he would later say that the Talisman was lost in the fighting.  
Years would pass and the Sargeant would later start a family, as well as have founded a town. His name was Steinwand or "Stone Wall"


	11. Age of Blood

The people of the northwestern content may seem divided, as their constant raiding and infighting may suggest. This was far from the case in The Age of Blood. Many hundreds of years before the rise of the 4 Kingdoms, many smaller and numerous nations ruled their domains, most Nations in the East lived a fairly peaceful life with only civil war or territorial disputes being a problem. This was not the case for the ones living in the west as during this time the people of The Northwestern continent, The Sangre Despellejada, held the belief that in order for the Itzcuauhtli to continue to safeguard them from the Grimm, blood must be spilt on the Alter to power the Talisman. So they would sacrifice them self at first and for some time this worked until the moon started to break. The people of Tenochtitlan held a council to determine their path of action to counter this danger, for it was said we the moon shatters the world will into chaos and war, which will drive the Grimm of the world to seek to destroy all that was built by Humans and Faunus.

No one knows for sure what they discussed, but whatever they talked about had led them to one conclusion. That the Itzcuauhtli must be given the blood of outsiders in order for the prophecy to never be fulfilled. Thus the first raiding ships landed on the shores of a small port town near the strong City of Vale. At first, they thought the ships came with trade goods, but as the ships came closer and did not slow down the people soon noticed something odd. The ones in the ships did not wear the Tilmàtli that was common for the Sangre Despellejada but instead had donned the Ichcahuipilli which was their armour laded with bronze or iron scales and the Pāmitl which stated what unit type they were in order to help their officers coordinate better without reducing their combat effectiveness. But when the ship wherein view, clearly showing their weapons of wood and bronze, tipped with obsidian or Dust it was far too late. The town guard put up a desperate struggle, as to allow the rest of the townsfolk to either run and hid or grab weapons for the defence, in the end, it was futile as the raiding fleet had brought more than enough to overwhelm the guard as well take out any who resisted. All who was alive after the battle was then rounded up and counted, then they took some of the combatants and townsfolk back on their ships, sailing away with there captives.

For the next 1000 years, Hundreds of lives were sacrificed at the altar and soon these raids became the stuff of legends. In the age of blood, as it was called by scholars and historians, the largest fleet they put together soon came to Vale its self. Fortunately for the people of Vale, a wise old man soon came out of his tower and went to raise an army to defend against the hoard of Raiders. Now is the time to mention a warrior cult that arose in this age, the Aztez. These were the most skilled Warriors that Tenochtitlan had to offer and they were deadly. While most people with aura are unique as their semblance is based on their personality or in some rare cases genetics, the Aztez are trained to harness their aura to use blood to heal and empower them selfs. This makes them a force to be reckoned with should one's aura break or someone without is killed, the weapons that the Sangre Despellejada use are perfect for this as the obsidian blades are sharp and if needed can break off to be embedded in the victim's body to cause even more bleeding. Dust is also used in their javelins which coat what tip is used, be it bronze, iron or just plain stone. The Macuahuitl they use is also designed to have "teeth" like a saw and were used as clubs as they were swords. The most interesting thing is that some Aztez were said to move, jump or float while mid-air, this was mostly used in the form of hitting their opponent up into the air, jumping up with them to either slam the opponent down or hit him more to break their Aztez were so legendary that most did not believe they even existed, as it was impossible from their point of view for more than one to have a similar ability, let alone an entire order of supposed warriors. But they were real and on the day of the battle of Vale, it was said that 100 of these Aztez fought alongside over 100,000 men against a defending force of 40,000. While Vale was an still is a greatly defended and proud petty kingdom, having more manpower than most other nations around it, it was still unprepared for the army that would be spearheaded by the Aztez and other elite warriors.

Such the Jaguar warriors who were said to merge with the Pelt they wore to become WereJaguar once they have bled, the eagle knights who were said to be blessed by Itzcuauhtli to fly with wings that they attach to their backs or the Cuahchiqueh warriors that prefer battle and war as it is their only profession and they love it. Even some Coyote Shawls have joined the fight to show their men whether or not their god says they are doing the right thing. Even as the battle raged the Shawls noticed that something was wrong. When at first the men felt the power, they now felt a small amount of guilt. The power they once had has now started to fade and soon the wizard returned with the United armies of the surrounding towns. It was at this moment the warriors of Sangre Despellejada, that this may be the end.

However, the leader of the Aztez Teoxihuitl Etalpalli decided to finish the battle with a duel to decide the fate of the city. At first, no one challenged him for fear of death or not being strong enough to battle him, but one did take up the challenge. He was a man who had silver eyes that are said to hold a great power that even Grimm fear. As the two combatants meet they talk to one another before their battle.

 **The Aztez and Warrior with Silver eyes**

I can't believe it, so the storeys are true. There are those with Silver eyes. Even from here I can feel his power, it is definitely equal to my own in its strength. "so you are a so-called Silver eyed Warrior" I said to him. He looked at me and said with a raised eyebrow in amusement "I am going to assume is not impressive" he told me with a smile. I just laughed at that "no are definitely what I expected" I then added " Just like a child you hold great potential, but it is held back by your elders to keep you safe from those who wish to use it" The silver eyed warrior looked confused "why would that be?" he asked. I just sighed for he did not know "ask the one who helped you when you could not understand" Pulling out my Macuahuitl I held it at my side with my shield up "but now is not the time" I told him "fight or surrender that is all I ask" "for this is your last chance to turn back as I won't hold back" he looked at me, then back at his army. They were cheering him on and that old man was looking on and waiting. I still can believe that the man still thinks that what we are doing is wrong. But is he right?. Can we be wrong? If we are, then we are no better than the monster of the scorch lands in its castle. It does not matter what I think, for the gods will decide that question by who wins. The silver eyed warrior looked back at me " I won't back down form this" he said to me holding his blade "For what I'm doing is for the betterment of us all" I smile "then you are a warrior" I said to him before moving at full speed, and slamming my sheld in his face

 **Hay it's me**

 **Im** **sorry that I did not update this story sooner.**

 **School has been on my mind for a long time and I need to catch up on volume 5**

 **I thank you for your patience and continued support**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**

 **ps, Im going to put a small segment for an upcoming chapter in here so tell me how it is.**

"You two, in my office now," Redwood said to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss looked shocked and try to find her voice while ruby was still reeling from what her partner had just told her.

"HeadMaster I can explain" Weiss tried to argue but Redwood was not having it. He glared at the white-haired girl, silencing her with his eyes "This is non-negotiable!" he said, his patience growing thin now "I expect you in my office in ten minutes or its detention" he then glared at them both, his face like that of a disappointed father.

Weiss for her part wanted to continue arguing but stopped when she saw Redwoods's face. It reminded Weiss of how her Father would look after she did something that he did not approve of. She came here to escape her father's control and leave that life behind. But here she was being scorned by a normally calm man.

"Do you Two understaned?" Redwood asked. "Yes, Headmaster Redwood." Weiss and Ruby said. "good, ill be waiting for you two" Redwood then quickly added "and please, no more arguing," he said placing a hand on his forehead "I'm going to get a headache from this if you keep this up." and with that, he went back to walking to his office.

All the while wondering how he has not yet run off back to the forest.


	12. Chapter 9 Memories of Home

"what have I told you about the amulet?" a man said to a tall child.

"don't put it on," the child said sadly. He was back home after he had a talk with a man named Opzin and his dad was not happy.

The father of the boy looked sternly at his son, he just can't understand why his son insisted on taking the amulet when he was not looking. If he told him what that heirloom was then maybe he might be more responsible when he wears it. "and what else?"

The boy hung his head down trying to avoid his father's gaze "don't tell others about it." he then followed that up with "because people will do anything to take it form me."

The father shook his head up and down "yes that is correct, you have to understand that not everyone is as kind as we are." he said honestly, there are more than a hand full of people that he can think of that would gladly kill everyone in the village and say it was a Grimm attack just to get it. "I don't want you to get hurt because of something that has been in our family for a long time." the father closed his eyes and put a hand on the boy's shoulders "just be more careful next time, can you do that?" he needed his sons reassurance that he can be trusted in handling the amulet.

The boy just continued to look down He did not intend for this to happen, all he wanted to do was show the Head of a school for monster slayer's what his family's most prized possession. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't a good idea in hindsight. But, what was so important about it. Form all the time he has used the amulet he had learned a lot. Like how Grimm seems to be indifferent to him when he wears it. Or that time he got lost at night and it shined with light when the moon was out, leading him back home before morning. All of this showed that it was more than just a piece of obsidian in the shape of an eagle.

"yes, I can do that dad" his father looked at his son a little longer and could tell that he was sincere, but before he started to walk away, his son spoke up " dad, can I ask you something." The father stopped to look back at his son, a child that has grown up to be much taller than most children his age. "Yes Redwood, what is it you ask of me?" He still does not yet understand how his son can be so loud, but strangely quiet when he wanted to be. A kid like his should not be so unnoticeable.

Redwood started fidgeting with his fingers, showing his nervousness before answering "why do we have the amulet in the first place, I mean, it does seem to fit with everything in the house, like the Sun and Moon armour. " he said to his father "but, I can't help but notice that there is more to it than just being a nice looking piece of carved volcanic glass."

His father soon sighed "I knew that you would ask sooner or later" he said solemnly, he should be honest about this with his son, of what his family had been hiding from the world. But not now, now is not the time for such things. "I promise to tell you in two days ok," he said to the disappointed of his son "but I will tell you that the amulet is more important than one would believe" and then with a look of seriousness he said "and that those who know what it is will stop at nothing to take it for themselves, so please, keep it safe even when I'm gone." He saw tears in his son's eyes after he said that. "dad don't say things like that, you know it makes me feel sad." his son said, so he pulled him into a hug "I know that it does, but you cant stay young forever" Redwood's father said " just promise that you won't change like your grandpa did after the war"

Redwood held his father closer after that "I promise I won't break like grandpa dad, I get mad like he did" they stayed like that for a minute, until Redwoods father said "come" he told Redwood after releasing his son form his embrace" ill make you some hot cocoa for you " Redwood wiped the tears from his eyes "Id like that"

Soon the father and his son walked to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, leaving behind an amulet hanging from an axe with a symbol of a long gone Kingdom.

 **I have to say it's much easier to make something from scratch than it is to try and stay true to an episode of the show.**

 **But I will say that things will be different next chapter.**

 **All I will say is that a monster from fallout will make its den in a cave whose previous occupant is now gone. Please leave a review, whether you are a guest or have an account, it always helps me get new ideas.**

 **sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	13. Notice

Okay so this is very late, and I mean very late to say this but, I have rewritten this story some time ago. The reason I'm putting this here is so that those who have been following this would know that I have done so and that the new version of the story is being made. Believe me, it was much easier for me to rewrite it so that I can add a bit more that was not here for you all to see. If you have yet to read the new version of the wild Headmaster of Beacon I suggest that you do, its much better made then this and still has some time before the first chapter that involves the start of the main show, with the part with ruby getting into Beacon already settled. I really appreciate the fact that people take the time to actually read what I write and I hope that I can do better to entertain you guys with a nice story to read. You are my viewers and it's my job as an author to give you something that entices you as my audience. This story I have made about a different man who runs one of the most prestigious Huntsman academies in the world of remnant alone is my most viewed and I have you all to thank for that. I hope that one day I will get to be if not a great writer then at the very least one that people can enjoy reading. I have a lot of ideas that never got put into this that I have been using in the rewrite, and that makes me more than happy to add more for you all to think about form Redwood being friends with Roman,Neo, and Junior since he got to vale. To the organization known as Red Caliper that is a call back to the time of the great war to even the little details of just who makes up the Beacon Security Force. All of this is just a small amount I have yet to show you all and while I may not be the best at being consistent with uploads, I still at least try my

Adan Fuentes


End file.
